Mitternacht
Mitternacht is one of the founders of B.A.K.A.Cosplay. She has been a member ever since B.A.K.A.Cosplay was founded in 2006 and more or less is the B.A.K.A.Leader, she took the post as chairman when the B.A.K.A.Meetings started. One of her specialities is fixing/changing skits by do makeovers on them and add/remove things, and coming up with crazy and funny ideas. Favorite part of Cosplay: Accessories! Worst part about Cosplay: Basic parts of the costume Interests: Drawing, dancing, and writing weird fanfictions Quote: "Everything can be made out of duct tape" Working on right now: Talim (Soul Calibur) Anju (The Legend of Zelda) Gakupo, Sandplay singing of the dragon (Vocaloid) Irikah Krios (Mass Effect) Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) Planned Costumes: Tamaki (Ouran High School Host Club) Blue Link (Zelda: Four swords) Witch (Left 4 Dead) Nabooru (Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Postman (Twilight Princess) Asmodian (Aion) 'Cosplay History' Mitternacht has been cosplaying since 2006 and her first skit was "Naruto Evolution Of Dance". She has a tendency to only wear her costumes once, except from her Nursecostume (which she wore twice) and her Tamamacostume, which she never actually wore at all. She likes to create different costumes with special features and working with many different materials. Everything from latex and spandex to fiberglass, gumtape and cardboard. Cosplays Done Tamama (Keroro Gunsou) Deidara (Naruto) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) L (Death Note) Summoner Yuna (Final Fantasy X) Yaoi Maiden (Original) Monkey D. Luffy Remake (One Piece) Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden) Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II) Nurse (Silent Hill 2) Deidara Re-Make (Naruto) Optimus Prime (Transformers G1) Starscream (Transformers) Midna (Zelda: Twilight Princess) Lulu (Zelda: Majoras Mask) Siam Siam (Silent Hill) together with Reik (awards: "Best Preformance" and "Public's choice"at Uppcon:X) Sylvanas Windrunner (World of Warcraft) Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Alexstrasza (World of Warcraft) (Awards: "Best Cosplay" at Närcon 2011) GLaD0S (Portal 2 humanoid form) Turret (Portal) Normal Life Mitternacht was born in April 1992 in Sweden. She studied International Social Science at Per Brahegymnasiet during three years, and now works as a substitute teacker. Mitternacht and her family live in a pretty house together with their little Miniature Schnauzer Ivar, who is Mitternacht's partner in crime. {C}She has many interests except cosplaying, and her hardest mission right now is trying to spend equal amounts of time on them all. She loves to dance, draw, sing and write. Roleplaying with her friends has also become an interesting activity recently, as well as spending more and more time playing videogames.... Mitternacht is pretty social and loves to meet new people. She is at her best at conventions, where she feels most at home. She loves to hang out with her friends and boyfriend, and also to take long walks with two of her best friends - Ivar the dog and her Mp3player. Somehow the other members has pointed her as the B.A.K.A.Leader, a position she unwillingly accepts, since she doesn't want to think of B.A.K.A. as an organisation with the need for a leader to boss the others around. Although that is pretty much what she already does anyways... [[Bakatsuki Yaoi issues?|'Skits']]' attended; ' Naruto Evolution of Dance at Uppcon07 as Deidara from Naruto Bakatsuki yaoi issues? at Uppcon08 as Deidara from Naruto Halloween skit at a Halloween event as a Nurse from Silent Hill Looking for skit at Uppcon09 as Optimus Prime from Transformers (G1) Another skit about good versus evil at Närcon 2009 as Starscream from Transformers (G1) Zelda Majoras mask: The Indigo-Go's at Uppcon:X as Lulu from Zelda: Majoras Mask Thundergods, dragons and a guy named Lawrence at Närcon 2011 as Alexstrasza from World of Warcraft Combustible Science - Kultcon 2011 in Sweden Skits outside of bakacosplay: A World of warcraft skit at Uppcon: XI as Sylvanas Windrunner from World of Warcraft Category:Members